


Math???!?!? I'm not straight!!!!

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [5]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Ace Wakko, Bi Wakko, Coming Out, Good brother yakko, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-binary Wakko, gays can't do math joke, good sister Dot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Wakko needs help with math, and when Dot asks why Wakko may let some things slip.I CAN NOT WRITE TITLES
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Math???!?!? I'm not straight!!!!

"UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGG" Wakko groans laying on the floor doing the math homework miss Flamiel handed out. "IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAAAAAAAAARRRRRRD I DON'T WANT TO DO IT" 

Walking over Yakko looks at Wakkos homework it doesn't look too hard just multiplication by 7 **(where I struggled in school)** instead of saying that Yakko says "Sorry baby bro you have too we have a test tomorrow."

Pouting Wakko gets back to work. Twenty minutes later they've only done four problems with a lot of struggle. Dot walks over and reads the page. "Wakko this is easy math, What's 7 times 6?"  
  


"Uhhhhhhhh 49?" Wakko says just geussing.

"Close it's 49." Dot says."Wakko what's 6 times 8?"

"36?"Wakko says guessing again. "Hey, that not on my homework page."

"Wakko, how come you can't do this math? it's pretty easy, "Yakko asks.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. countries of the world but some of us aren't straight," Wakko says huffing.

"Wakko what does that mean?" Dot asks.

"You know I'm Bi and Ace and Non-binar-oh OH I HAVEN'T COME OUT TO YOU TWO YET!!!" Wakko says realizing what they just said.

the room is silent for a minute two minutes till Dot breaks it "Sooooo you can't do math because you're LGBT?"

"Yep," Wakko says nodding his head slowly. 

"SO your asexual, and... Non-binary?" Dot asks

"Ya and I'm also biromantic," Wakko says.

"That's ....AWESOME," Yakko says "Now We're the Warner Brother, Sister, and Sibling. Eeehhh doesn't really roll off the tongue well figure it out. I'm so proud of you baby sib this probably isn't how you wanted to come out but I'm glad we know."

"Ya what he said. " Dot says "What pronouns do you use?"

  
"I'm trying out they/them," they say.

Yakko nods "Soooo baby sib any crushes?" 

"NO!" they say blushing knowing full well he has a crush on a cute boy from acme loo.

"Ohh you're blushing you do." Dot says "Tell us."

"NO!" they say blushing more and starting to smile they get up preparing to start to run

"YES!!!!' Yakko and Dot say also getting up.

"NOOOOOO," they say smiling and running away from their sibs, laughing. 

"YES. YES YES.' Yakko and Dot say sing-songy. Racing after Wakko. 

**Author's Note:**

> next up:  
> Bi Ace and NB Wakko comes out to Bugs, Buster, Yakko, and Dot.  
> ps. leave suggestions, and kudos


End file.
